yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Tazuna
|romaji = Tazuna Joe |lit= |image = joe big.png |aliases= |affiliation = Sonobeno High School |occupation = 2nd year high school student |age=17 |birthday = |relatives= |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 174.8 cm (5'9") |weight = 61 kg (134.5 lbs.) |hair_color=Brown |eye_color=Brown |status=Deceased |date_of_death=Chapter 1, Part 2 |cause_of_death=Having the Sacrifice Card during the first Main Game Blood drained by Wrigglers }} Joe Tazuna ( |Tazuna Joe}}) is one of the 20 chosen to participate in the Death Game. He is a second-year high school student and the best friend of Sara Chidouin. Appearance Joe is an average high school boy with messy, brown hair. On his left side, he wears a yellow hair-clip that resembles a lightning bolt. He wears multiple gold piercings on his left ear, but keeps his right ear hidden behind his hair. Unlike Sara, who wears her school uniform properly, Joe seems to prefer a casual, looser style. He wears his blue school blazer unbuttoned, with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows. His shirt is unbuttoned at the collar, but buttoned the rest of the way down. Like Sara, he wears a green checkered tie. He also wears brown pants, presumably befitting of Sonobeno's dress code. Additionally, Joe sports three gold bracelets on his right arm, a longer cord with a dog bone at the end on his left, and a small dog key-chain in his right breast pocket. Like the other participants, he wears a collar device upon being brought into the Death Game. Personality Joe is an extremely upbeat, excitable, considerate and loyal person. He is easily embarrassed when others misinterpret him and is sensitive to how people perceive his appearance. Like Sara, Joe puts in all his efforts to help the group succeed in the puzzles. He consistently convinces the group to believe in Sara and her abilities and generally places most of his trust to her. Though he is described as gaudy by Reko Yabusame and has a small habit of saying the wrong things at the wrong time, Joe is genuinely kind hearted and sensitive to others' feelings. Although not academically one of the smartest in the group, he does provide occasional insights. Despite his constant optimism and belief in others, Joe is not incapable of suspicion, as he was the first to suggest the presence of a traitor among the participants. Furthermore, while reluctant and torn over what winning the Main Game would mean, he was willing to go through with it, up until Sara exposed his true role. History Background The Death Game Relationships Sara Chidouin Sara is deeply appreciative of the bond she has with Joe, and they are notably close in comparison to the other participants of the Death Game. Expressing a brave face for her, he dislikes having her worry about him as well as when she is feeling despondent. Joe cares about Sara greatly and he is quick to act to defend and support her. In the official manga, Joe states that he admires her cool and composed and yet kind appearance she gives off. It can be implied that Sara holds a small crush or a secret admiration towards Joe, as she silently states her envy towards Ryoko when Joe shows up to walk her home, and when she states what she believed would be her last words in the First Trial. ("Joe, you know I...") In the 4th chapter of the manga, Shin mistakes the two as lovers, much to her embarrassment. Ryoko Hirose The relationship between Joe and Ryoko is interpreted as two close friends. At some point during their lives, their mutual friend Sara introduced the two to each other, and they eventually became a small friend group. At an unknown point after this, Joe asked Ryoko out, and they had their first date on the day of the kidnapping. In Chapter Two Part Two, Joe confesses how he could barely summon the courage to speak to her, and they ended up talking more about Sara instead. In the manga, it is explored that Joe mistakenly stood her up on what was supposed to be their date, due to helping a stray cat on the side of the streets. Later on, however, it is revealed that they had re-scheduled it. Appellations Game participants= |-|Organization members= |-|Other= Trivia * His age is not officially given, but he is in the same school, and school year/grade as Sara. Due to his birthday being July 26, he is likely two months younger than Sara. The Japanese school year begins around April 1st and ends around March 31st of the following year. Sara's birthday is May 18, and she is officially 17 years old during the story. She is also, officially, in her 2nd year of high school. Thus, she turned 17 not long after her 2nd year of high school began, and Joe two months later.https://www.tokyo-icc.jp/guide_eng/educ/01.html * Joe had a buzz cut in middle school. (Crew cut in the English translation.) * The dog keychain Joe wears was given to him by Sara, which Ryoko won at an arcade. *His likes are listed as dogs and sports in his character profile. )|date=May 30, 2019|author=Nankidai|publisher=Pixiv|language=Japanese}} *The kanji that makes up his first name is . * In the original Japanese, when Joe is talking about his date to Sara, following the conversation, the one who ate the doner kebab was Ryoko. Likely the confusion in the translation is due to Japanese lacking pronouns in this conversation. **This was later corrected in an update on December 2019. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Participants Category:Males Category:Deceased